Set Up
by Dr. Monster
Summary: Logan finds his perfect girl but is too shy to do any thing about it. Will he get the girl? Or will he be too nervous? Logan/OC


Logan had never in his life seen a girl as amazing as the new girl Madi. No one had ever beaten him in math EVER, but she just walked up to the teacher's desk, before him, and set down her work sheet and walked out the door like nothing had happened. She had just moved in to the Palmwood's a week ago to try out an acting career, and Logan had never been happier for a newbie to be at the Palmwood's. Madi was of average height with light brown hair and brown eyes, and was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

"Dude stop staring at the door." James leaned over to whisper to him.

Logan turned to him and whispered back "I'm not staring at the door." James rolled his eyes saying,  
"Sure. Now if you weren't looking at the door then you where looking at Madi." James smirked at him knowing he couldn't think of a lie. Logan just sighed and finished his paper, walking up to the desk setting down the papers and walking out the door, straight in to someone, causing them to fall onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Logan apologized.

When he looked down to see who it was he noticed, that it was Madi! _'Oh gosh what do I say? What do I do?_' His mind was running a thousand miles an hour as he tried to come up with something to say.

"It's ok Logan." Madi grinned up at him bringing him out of his running mind.

Madi had all ways liked Logan since she moved to the Palmwood's, but wasn't quite sure how to ask him out.

Logan hadn't been the same around girls since Camille moved away, leaving there on again off again relationship to crumble. But now Logan had found a girl that was perfect for him, if only he could muster up the courage to ask her out.

"So uhh….. How do you like the Palmwood's so far?" Logan asked her.

"Oh its awesome, I love it here." Madi answered energetically. At this Logan smile at her thinking to himself _'She was just so cute.'_

"So umm…. Do you maybe wa..." Whatever he was going to say was cut off because at that time Kendall, James, and Carlos decided to come running over to them.

"Dude we have to go!" Kendall yelled to Logan. Logan turned red and stuttered out an apology and ran to catch up with the rest of the guys. Madi just sighed and went over to her best friends Sara and Emily to talk about the guys. Because Emily was dating Kendall, and Sara was dating James, but Madi had a mad thing for Logan, and Carlos is dating Katie.

After talking about the guys for 3 hours the girls decided to go out to eat. They ran up to their shared apartment to get changed. Sara got done changing first and called Katie to come with them.

_**At the restaurant**_…

Katie, Sara, Emily and Madi sat down and ordered when they heard a weird noise so they turned around and saw that James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan getting in the booth next to theirs! The guys didn't notice until Katie throw a straw at Kendall's head and he jerked up and saw that It was his baby sister and just grinned and said

"Katie! What are you doing here?" The girls rolled their eyes at the dumb question. Madi answered him and told them they where having dinner. Logan stared at Madi with a goofy look on his face. James saw that look and knew that Logan didn't have a crush on Madi, but he was in love with her! James thought of a plan and bent over and whispered his plan to Carlos who told Kendall the all shook their heads and agreed that this was what they had to do! Kendall texted Emily the plan, so Emily dragged Sara and Katie in to the bathroom with her to explain the plan. Moments later they emerged from the bathroom and sat back down. After the meals where eaten and paid for Carlos wrapped his arm around Katie and said

"Lets go rock climbing!" Katie just grinned at him and nodded her head. After Carlos and Katie left, James grinned confidently at Sara and asked

"You, me, the beach with the sun setting?" Sara's eyes lit up as she grabbed his hand and drug him out of the restaurant. Now it was Kendall's turn, he turned to Emily and asked

"Want to go have a romantic picnic?" Emily grinned widely and said sure. After the couple left Logan and Madi stood there and blinked. _This is my big chance! I think they did this just for me! Ok Logan be cool._ Logan turned to Madi and looked deep in to her eyes. Logan took a deep breath gathering up all of his courage to ask,

"Will you go out with me Madi?" Madi's whole face lit up and she grinned as big as she could and yelled out

"Yes!" Logan looked relived. He just had to kiss her, she was just too cute!

**Done! Wow this took me a while to finish! But I hope you liked it. Oh and this is for  
LoganHenderson4Life. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
